zomidifyder
by grr580
Summary: When Crypto's weapons go missing, he blames the easiest target. Orthopox.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

"POX" as crypto busts through the door screming.

"Where the hell are my weapons" crypto yelled.

"Oh I hid them" pox said.

"What the hell for" crypto angrily asked.

"so you could practice your pk abilities" pox said.

"I don't want to practice my pk abilities I want my freakin' weapons back pox" crypto said.

"Why do you want your weapons back so badly" pox asked.

BEEP BEEP

"so I can blow up humans" crypto yelled.

BEEP BEEP

"You do know if you extract humans brains out using pk you will get more DNA" pox said.

"But that's freakin' boring its fun to watch humans catch on fire or get eaten and what the hell is that annoying noise" crypto said.

BEEP BEEP

"Oh that means your newest weapon is finished it turns people to a blank and cannibalistic state" pox said.

Crypto just starred at pox with a puzzled look.

"It turns humans into zombies" pox yelled.

"Oh well why didn't you just say so" crypto said calming down.

"I did" pox said

"No you said something confusing that I can't repeat" crypto said. "so anyway what's this bad boy called" crypto asked.

"I call it weapon 1956877omega" pox said.

Crypto just stared at pox.

"how about the zomidifyer" pox said.

"See now your getting it" crypto said.

Pox just rolled his eyes.

"So lets test this baby out unless you already tested it" crypto said

"No" pox replied.

"Why am I not surprised" crypto said.

"Oh shut up you waste of time and clone jelly" pox said

"At least I'm not a freaken hologram" crypto said.

"Oh just go test the new weapon" pox said.

"Roger that" crypto replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Crypto walked out of the building and fired the zomidifyer at the first human he saw. The human quickly got so skinny he looked all bone and had glowing blue eyes.

"You will find as the zombies eat human's brains the furon DNA will be transferred to you directly," Pox said. "Also, as the zombies eat other humans they will turn into zombies as well but they will die after a period of time," pox said.

"Cool I love it when humans eat each other in both ways heh heh," Crypto said.

"Yes, it is quite…oh, that's disgusting," Pox said.

"So I just point and shoot and I'll have zombie back up for a while," Crypto said.

"That's the idea," Pox said.

"Sweet," Crypto said, as he walked away.

"Hey where are you going?" Pox asked.

"To go get a zombie party girl," Crypto said, while thrusting his hips.

"Oh, Crypto you worry me," Pox said, shaking his head.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a loud banging sound that occurred when crypto busted through the door of the warehouse.

"Oh wow that was really good," Crypto said.

"Please tell me you did not continue your ambition to pursue a zombie party girl as you put it," Pox said.

"Actually just brain washed a hot Asian chick they just know things," Crypto said with a grin on his face.

"Oh of course I thought for once you might show self-control but hey clones do what they do. Well they're supposed to unless their name is CRYPTO!" Pox yelled.

"Chill out Pox the zomidifyder works great it's fun and it gets the Furon DNA fast," Crypto replied.

Crypto walked over to the table and gently put the zomidifyder down on the walked over to a big red velvet chair and sat down and kicked his feet up on the small table in front of him.

"I must say the only benefit with you attempting to mate with these humans is that you're in a surprisingly good mood afterward. I'll have to consider that to reinforce good behavior," Pox said.

"I'd like that Pox," Crypto said.

"Anyway go ahead and get some rest I've got some repairs to make on your saucer. Honestly even the humans are smart enough to advise against drunk driving surely you should know better not to and yet here I am repairing the dents the saucer gets as you crash it into buildings and is that blood on the saucer how do you hit and run in a flying saucer," Pox said.

"I'm not sure the night's kind of a blur," Crypto replied.

"Just go to sleep I will wake you when I have your next mission," Pox said.


End file.
